


A time long forgotten.

by ThatRealKat



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRealKat/pseuds/ThatRealKat
Summary: Got boredddddddddddddd-
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 10





	1. A lover lost.

(Celestia's POV) Years. My oh my, how long the year’s have gone by. How the year’s have gone by since I’ve seen her. How they drift past me, slowly, I barely even comprehend how long it’s been since I last saw her. That beautiful light purple hair, oh how I used to marvel at it. That woman meant it all to me. Alas, here I am. Alone. Dejected. Trapped. Trapped in a void that deep down I know that I’ll never escape from, no matter how hard I will myself to try. I am stuck. Stuck with the knowledge that I put myself into the position, Stuck with the knowledge that perhaps I would be with my sweetheart, and all I had to do was hold on, and tame my urge for escape. Now I am without my darling, my sweet Kyoko. I am confined in a world apart from her, in which all I may do is bide my time, waiting for her to come back to me. Perhaps there will be a day in which she will return to me. A day in which she will walk through those doors, as beautiful as ever. Perhaps one day I will be waiting, as she rushes into my arms, and I am granted the joy of an embrace that has since been long forgotten. After all, those times have long since passed. And now I, Celestia Ludenberg, are simply devoid of any love I might have once felt. I am simply a husk. I am barely even here. I don’t want to be here anymore. I simply sit here, basking in the luxury of my newfound live here. It appears that now, in this strange void that I call my own, I can have whatever I like. It's quite the interesting thing indeed. While when I was alive, I merely feigned my importance, now I can truly see it as a reality. Simply willing something into existence is not a power to be taken lightly. With this, I may create vast hallways, bedrooms fit for a king, dining halls so elaborate that it would make the wealthy foam at the mouth. Along with an assortment of chefs, butlers, slaves, I am able to live the life destined for me. The life destined for Celestia Ludenberg. Though.. I do not intend for it all or me to spend my day's. FOr I shall be waiting, Kyoko, I will wait for you. And when the day comes, we shall rule together, for that is _our_ destiny. For _we_ shall rule, as it was always to be.


	2. Lost contact.

(Kyoko's POV) Silence. How unnerving it is. Spending my day's alone. It's been roughly about a year since I had survived that killing game, along with a few others. A year since I began working at the future foundation. A year since I lost my lover. I like to believe that life has gone back to normal, well, for the most part at least. I still don't know if anything can ever be normal after a killing game. Something like that can change a person, yknow? For worse, or for better. I like to think I have everything all figured out now, that after going through all that, I can finally lead a happy life. But that.. that isn't the case now, sadly. I have almost everything I could've wanted now. Almost everything. However, the one thing I'm missing, is something I will not be able to see for a long time. It is something I used to be able to see, to touch, to hold, to call my own. Not anymore. Celestia Ludenberg had left me. I can't blame her though. Under those circumstances. killing seems rational, maybe even humane to some. But.. I wish she could have held on a bit longer, perhaps. Perhaps for her sake, perhaps for mine. Perhaps she even made the right decision, and I'm the fool. I do not know. And I don't care. I just want her back. But for now, I'll simply spend my day's like this. It isn't really that bad, if you just block out all the negatives. Though this is something one does not easily forget. No, this is something that truly sticks with someone, it haunt's them, plagues them, tortures them. And I'm started to lose my patience.

Sometimes I think I see her. Sometimes I think I hear her. Sometimes I know that she isn't there, but I force myself to believe. It's quite crazy, thinking that your departed lover could still be there, watching you. It's weird thinking that maybe she really is there, watching you go to work every morning, laughing at your jokes, snuggling up with you in bed each night as darkness falls. And all that time, you just.. can't acknowledge them. But that's insane. Ghosts aren't real, they have never been real, and thus... I am on my own. Truly, yet sadly, alone.


	3. Watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a really slow day today so i'll just see how many I can make at this point.

(Celestia's POV) Watching. Waiting. Listening. That is all that I seem to do now. I sit idly, drifting throughout my immortality as if I was a leaf blowing in the wind, or something along those lines. It is almost like a source of free entertainment. I sit here, watching people live their lives, as if I was watching a movie. A movie that doesn't end. A movie that I am forced to sit through, the good and the bad, the ups and downs, I see it all. Though, I'd prefer not to see it. I'd enjoy being able to live it far more. Yes, that would be nice. Yet still, I can see her. I imagine her here all the time. Ohoho, how she'd love it here. So much to do, so much to see, what an experience that could be. For both of us, that is. Oh, how I wait for her, the anticipation grows. I'm not quite sure how long I can sit idly by, waiting for my beloved to run back to my arms, and I can call her my own once again. That day will be the day when I will truly be able to rest easy.

For now, I might as well find something to do. I slowly slid out of my velvet lined bed, slid out of my nightgown into one of my classic dresses, and skipped down the hall. Day's like this were always nice, especially when I was back among the living. I slowly slid out of the large front gates, and began my both down the path over yonder. With gentle light steps, as if I was simply gliding through the air, I walked gently across the bright green meadows, the roses bushes blooming over the hills. Oh, oh I wish that one day, I can take Kyoko here with me. I think she'd love it. No, I really do know that she'd love it.


	4. Possibilities.

(Kyoko's POV)

Possibilites.

Oh, the possibilities of the sweet release of death.

No care's, no worry's, being able to live life in a sweet, ignorant bliss.

Being able to watch the world drift past you, without having to be dragged back into it.

Being able to relax, take some time off maybe.

Being able to see Celestia again.

Being able to.. see Celestia again..

Now, I'm not one to crave death, nor am I masochistic in any way. I enjoy my life, even if it get's stressful, and I intend to live it as long as possible, throughout all the good bits, and all the bad bits.

But..

Maybe it'll be something to consider.

I leaned down, sprawling myself on my couch, a cup of coffee in one hand, a TV remote in the other. With a press of the button, the light from the TV spread all across the room, illuminating the shadow cast apartment.

Something tells me this will be a long night.

..A very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea, there isn't much dialogue yet cause.. well, one of the main characters is dead. But don't worry, I got plans. ;)


	5. ...

"Hang on, what do we do.."

"I really don't know.. she seems to be alive. Barely though. I don't see evidence of anyone breaking in.."

"So, what happened then?!"

"Hell, I don't fuckin know!"

"Maybe she.."

"No. She didn't."

"Should we like, go get Mikan or somethin?"

"No.. I think it's probably too late for that.."

"Whatever you say..."

".."

"Let's just leave her be."

"Good idea."

And with that, they left....

Kyoko Kirigiri died at 8:20 am, on a cold winter day.

Leaving behind family, friends, the whole world to be honest.

But...

Some might say that death could be a new beginning...

Certainly to her.. Perhaps..

Perhaps even a fresh start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, now I can actually start getting into the Celesgiri stuff, this'll be fun-


	6. Reunion.

(Kyoko's pov)

Well. It isn't exactly the most fun thing in the world to be bleeding out on the floor.

Here I was, lying there, a pool of my own blood around me. Absolutely disgusting. For context, let's just say.. business got just a bit too personal, that's all. I could feel the color drain from my face, everything turning into a distant haze around me, my cluttered apartment turning into nothing but a dark, blurry fog out in the distance ia place I couldn't reach. As the puddle beneath me grew, the paler I became, the more I could feel my sense leaving me.

Make it stop, please, make it stop.. make it stop make it stop it hurts it needs to stop it hurts why does it hurt make it stop- And just like that, it was over.

The pain was gone, and I.. seemed to be doing alright. I wasn't nearly as pale as before, my vision and cleared up and- Oh. Oh god. I looked around, and saw.. well, I'm not too sure to be honest with you. Vast rolling hills spread out as far as I can see, a long brick path slicing through them. Lush forests spread out to my life, and paved meadows to my right. Behind me, a large lake sprawled out against the greenery.

Is this the afterlife..? No, can't be. That's just silly. This seems like something right out of the Wizard of Oz. But i'm not Dorothy, and this definitely isn't Kansas-

I almost instantly dropped everything I was thinking about. I.. I could've sworn I heard something.

_Clip Clop._

Mhm, definitely. 

_Clip Clop_.

It sounded like.. high heels?

 _Clip Clop_.

What the-

Just then, a pair of thin, delicate hands wrapped around me, trapping me in a cold embrace. Celeste chuckled to herself, holding me tight. "Oh my.. I did not expect to see you here so soon~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we'll leave it there for now cause I'm tired-


End file.
